


Guess Who's Back

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-episode 5.08 Changing channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Cas overheard Sam and Dean talking about someone whose name sounded vaguely familiar. He tilted his head and asked, “Who’s Jessica Moore?”Sam looked up at Cas and said, “She was my girlfriend back at Stanford.”Cas nodded but seemed to get even more confused. “What year did you two meet?”“Uh, back in the middle of 2004, why?”Cas knew that the year they met seemed impossible, but he wasn’t sure why. “I’ll be back.” Was all he said before flying off to do some research.Sam shrugged off the conversation and turned back to his laptop muttering, “That’s a great answer, thanks, Cas.” under his breath.





	Guess Who's Back

Cas overheard Sam and Dean talking about someone whose name sounded vaguely familiar. He tilted his head and asked, “Who’s Jessica Moore?”

Sam looked up at Cas and said, “She was my girlfriend back at Stanford.”

Cas nodded but seemed to get even more confused. “What year did you two meet?”

“Uh, back in the middle of 2004, why?”

Cas knew that the year they met seemed impossible, but he wasn’t sure why. “I’ll be back.” Was all he said before flying off to do some research. 

Sam shrugged off the conversation and turned back to his laptop muttering, “That’s a great answer, thanks, Cas.” under his breath. 

*****

It was a few days before Cas showed up again, and he brought some newspapers and a laptop with him. 

Sam smiled when he showed up and asked, “What’s going on Cas? Where you been?”

Cas laid out all of the newspapers on the table and muttered under his breath and that Sam was able to hear was when Cas finally stated, “The Jessica Moore that you knew isn’t dead.”

“What?”

“Something is very wrong here Sam. Jessica Moore died two years before you even met her, meaning someone went out of their way to try and possess a vessel that was already dying. No creature in existence goes for that weak of a vessel unless they absolutely have to. Going from there I figured it was someone that wanted that exact vessel for a specific reason, and odds are I know exactly who that someone is.” Cas started to fade off as he sorted through the newspapers until he found something.

It was a small piece of paper that said, ‘Woman disappears from hospital in a ball of bright light.’ and continued with a story about a woman named Jessica Moore, who had been in the hospital for a terminal illness that the paper failed to mention, had disappeared one night after a bright light was seen coming from her room. 

Cas continued, “I have a pretty good idea of who decided to take over her vessel, but I need to know some more about what she was like when you knew her.”

Sam sorted through the papers and looked at what some of them said, “Well, what do you want to know?” 

“Did she ever cook breakfast for you?”

“Yah.”

“Were you two living together?”

“Yes, we shared an apartment for a year.” 

“Did she ever drag you to go clothes shopping with her?”

“Yah.”

“Did you two ever go to a major social event that was her idea?”

“Uh, we went to a Halloween party once, does that count?”

“Sure. Did she ever bake anything?”

“No, but she was planning on baking some stuff just before I left with Dean to go find our dad.”

Cas nodded and asked, “So for all of the questions that I just asked, did they take place in the order that I asked the questions?”

Sam thought for a moment before nodding to himself and answering, “Yah, yah I think they did. Why? Does that confirm whoever you thought it was?”

“The person who took over Jessica Moore as a vessel is one of my brothers, an archangel named Gabriel or as you know him currently, the Trickst-” 

Cas was tackled to the ground before he could and Sam quickly stood up to help him, but the person pinning Cas to the ground was crying. 

“Hey, bro-bro. Nice to see you again, if you’re done ruining my life.”

“Hello, Gabriel.” Cas responded trying to get up.

Gabriel dragged Cas back to the ground and sat down on his brother’s stomach so he couldn’t breathe. 

“Hello to everybody else that has been present for my brother’s stupidity, I’ll just wait here for him to stop being stupid. Don’t worry about us, carry on with your day.” Gabriel directed at Sam and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Seriously, you disappeared a year ago, you show back up, and now it’s ‘carry on’ like nothing happened?” 

“That’s really not what’s important right now. Look, Gabriel, Cas was about to tell me something kind of important, so could you come back and be annoying later. “

Of course, if Sam was paying any attention to Cas’ face, he probably could’ve picked up on exactly what Castiel was going to tell him, but he was too busy trying to fight the answer to his own question.

Cas gave one last attempt to try and get up, and caught his breath just long enough to say, “It was him!” 

Gabriel punched him in the stomach and laughed nervously, “Yeah about that...Bye!” 

He disappeared with a snap and Cas got back up and dusted himself off, “Apologies Sam, I’m sure you would’ve wanted to talk to him. I didn’t mean to make him go away.”

“It’s fine, Cas. Do you have any idea why he’d choose to have Jess as a vessel?”

“It probably has something to do with how you were destined to meet her, it was part of the whole plan for the apocalypse. He probably just needs some time and he’ll come back and talk to you on his own.” 

Dean stood there frozen the whole time, “I’m sorry, are we not going to talk about the fact that an archangel stuck Sam in a time loop and killed me a hundred times?”

Cas turned to Dean, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Mystery spot, your stupid brother put me in a time loop and killed me a bunch of times.”

Gabriel showed up again just to yell at Dean, “Don’t talk about it like you remember! I sent you to Universal Studios and kept killing clones! You went to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and nerded out for 100 days!”

“If you didn’t actually kill me then why bother?”

“Because I said so!” Gabriel yelled before disappearing again.

Dean blinked slowly, “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“I’m remembering everything, he seriously sent me to Universal Studios in Florida. I stayed at the hard rock hotel and everything. He even explained why I was staying there. I-”

“Why?” Sam asked disregarding whatever else Dean had to say.

“He said that some chick named Kali was blackmailing him and threatening to kill you if he didn’t make you miserable. It sounds like Kali was an ex of his and when she heard that Gabriel liked you she got all pissy like that was somehow your fault.” Dean said grabbing a donut off the table, “It really sounded like that asshole seriously cares about you dude, tread lightly.” He finished taking a bite of the donut as he walked out of the room to go for a supply run.

Sam sunk into the chair that was closest to him as he turned to Cas, “What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

“If you care about Gabriel’s opinion or if you’re interested in pursuing a relationship that closely resembles what you had with Jessica, just shout at the wind am I’m sure he’ll hear you. I should go, if he comes back while I’m here I’m sure he will try to get revenge.”

Sam smirked, “Yah, can’t have Gabriel revealing the extreme amount of attraction for Dean that nobody other than archangels can recognize.”

Cas left quickly and without responding to Sam, but he could’ve sworn he saw the angel’s face go red before he could leave. 

Sam sighed and went over to his bed and sat down. 

“Hey, Gabriel, I was kind of hoping that you’d come back and talk to me?” Sam waited a few seconds and got no response, “I know that you probably don’t want to explain stuff to me and that’s fine. The way I see it I’m just human anyway, I probably wouldn’t understand much of what you’d tell me about even if you did try to explain.” By now Sam had closed his eyes to focus on what he was saying, “Hell, if it makes this any easier, I’m pretty sure most of the angels think that I’m just a dumbass that started the apocalypse, so I won’t even blame you if you don’t show up.” 

Sam opened his eyes to see the archangel sitting in front of him close to tears, “Don’t you dare blame yourself for my brothers’ bullshit. It was their fault, not yours.” Gabriel leaned into Sam’s shoulder.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked out of shock that he’d actually showed up.

Gabe started crying into Sam’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“Well, did you want to happen?”

“It’s kinda dumb.”

“You’re an archangel, and could literally destroy with a single breath, and I’ve apparently made you cry, dumb ideas is sorta the theme today.”

“I was trying to do a binding spell, one where our heavens would be the same place, and one where I’d be able to protect you and come to your side to help you even if you didn’t directly ask for my help.”

“Huh, so kinda like making us soulmates, right?”

Gabriel jumped back and yelped, “What? How did you know about that?”

“Well I didn’t, I was guessing, but I guess I was right.” 

“Look, I’m sorry, it’s kind of a long story. I just really liked you and you seemed to be pretty happy with the arrangement back with Jess.”

“And? What makes you think that I wouldn’t be happy with you? Cas made it sound like you two were basically the same person.”

“Well, yes, but I just thought that you kind of hated me.”

“If you’re talking about Mystery Spot, Dean said that remembered everything and he told me what happened.”

“Then you know that I nearly got you killed.”

“Gabe?” 

Gabriel looked up, confused by the new nickname, and the love that accompanied it, “What?”

Sam kissed Gabriel’s forehead and smiled, “Welcome home.”


End file.
